A Mother's Wisdom
by ananova
Summary: Mrs. Higurashi decides to make Kagome and Inuyasha face the truth of their feelings after Kagome returns home in tears once more.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Unsung Heroes on June 27, 2012 for Oneshot #10 and won 1st place.

Title: A Mother's Wisdom

Author: ananova

Prompt: "Whatever you want to do, do it now. There are only so many tomorrows." by Michael Landon.

Word count: 1657

POV: Mrs. Higurashi

Universe: Canon

Warnings: None

Summary: Mrs. Higurashi decides to make Kagome and Inuyasha face the truth of their feelings after Kagome returns home in tears once more.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she heard her daughter angrily slam the door before stomping up to her room. It sounded as though she had had another fight with Inuyasha. When would the two learn?

Deciding to find out what had happened this time (and perform damage control), she turned off the sink and dried her hands on a towel, then quickly climbed the stairs. She gently knocked on the door to her daughter's room before opening it and entering. "Welcome home sweetheart," she greeted, a warm smile on her face. Her keen eyes noted the tear tracks on her daughter's face as she turned from where she lay face-down on the bed and her smile faded into a look of worried concern. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the bed, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"He just makes me so mad!" Kagome burst out angrily before bursting into tears and flinging herself into her mother's embrace.

Mrs. Higurashi quickly wrapped her arms around her, calmly patting her daughter on the back and whispered soothing words of comfort, simply allowing her to get it out of her system while reassuring her that she wasn't alone. A flash of red near the window caught her attention and her keen eyes took in the face of the dejected hanyou peering in. Pretending not to notice him, she focused her attention on her daughter as her sobs finally calmed. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened this time?"

"I don't understand it Mama, why does every little thing have to be a fight with him? I've told him, repeatedly, how important school and my tests are but he never listens. Every time I tell him that I have to come back here we end up fighting. Why can't he ever let me go without a fight?"

Mrs. Higurashi resisted the urge to shake her head at her daughter. Couldn't she see the reason? To the older woman the answer was obvious just from the wording of her daughter's question. 'He can't, because he doesn't want to let you go. Not just here, but afraid that if he let's you you'll leave him for good. But how can I make you see that?'

Kagome continued. "And then I end up sitting him. Why does it always have to end that way? I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to make him do anything. But it seems like the only way to get through to him."

Over her daughter's shoulder, Mrs. Higurashi spotted two triangular ears flatten against a silver head and she suppressed a sigh. This had to end, they were only hurting each other. She leaned back from her daughter and lifted her chin so she could look her in the eyes. "Kagome, I have something very important to ask you."

"Mama?" The confusion was clear in the girl's voice.

"I want you to listen to my question carefully and respond with your heart, okay?" When the girl nodded, a confused look on her face, Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath. "Where do you want to be more than anywhere else?" From the corner of her eye, she saw the triangular ears perk up.

"What?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a gentle, knowing smile. "What does your heart tell you? Where do you want to be now, tomorrow, in a year, ten years?"

Kagome swallowed before seeming to gain courage from the encouraging look Mrs. Higurashi continued to send her. "With Inuyasha," she whispered. "I always want to be by his side."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she saw the ears at the window go absolutely still. "Then why aren't you?"

Kagome gave her another confused look. "But Mama, I have school, my tests-"

"What is more important?" Mrs. Higurashi pressed again.

Kagome only stared helplessly at her, unable to answer, afraid to disappoint her.

"It's okay sweetheart, I know." She patted her daughter's back. "Now I want you to think about it from his perspective. Don't you think he feels the same about you? How do you think he feels when you always want to leave him behind."

"But that's not it!" Kagome burst out before deflating. "Besides, he doesn't see me that way. He's always going on about the shards or finding Naraku. It's not really me that he wants to stay."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head at her daughter's denseness when it came to the boy she loved, sighing as the ears at the window flattened again. "Kagome, I know you are smarter than that. That boy cares very deeply for you."

"I know that," Kagome said in a small voice. "But-"

"Hush. I know you think he's in love with someone else but if he had the choice, who would he stay with?"

Kagome couldn't answer and lowered her head to hide face.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her another smile, again lifting her daughter's chin to face her. "If he wanted to be with this other woman, than why does he stay by your side? Why does he always try to prevent you from leaving?"

"The shards-"

"Can't she sense them as well?"

Kagome gasped, having obviously never thought this through completely. "He stays with me," she murmured in wonder. A bright smile came over her face at the realization. "He stays with me," she repeated, louder.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, pleased to see that she was beginning to get it. "And so he wonders why you want to leave him when he doesn't want to leave you." She watched her daughter's expression carefully as her words sank in.

It was like a bucket of ice water was dumped on her. "But that's not it at all Mama! I don't want to be away from him! It's just, I have school, my tests, all of you here. I can't stay there all of the time."

"So why don't you let him come with you when you come to visit us?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's alright for him to visit the shrine, but he can't come with me to school."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Kagome, I asked you which is more important to you, school or Inuyasha. We both know the answer to that. I also asked you where you want to be and you told me at his side. Now I want you to think carefully. How will going to school now, in this time, help you with what you need to know to survive back then?"

"It won't," Kagome said quietly. "But I can't just drop out! I don't want to disappoint you."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a gentle smile. "While I would be thrilled if you graduated, we both know that your future lies in the past. I would be more disappointed if you failed to follow your heart." Mrs. Higurashi sighed, her eyes growing distant. "I once told you how your father and I almost went our separate ways. I'm glad we didn't. Even though our time together was short, I treasure it and wouldn't trade it for anything."

She turned back to her daughter, holding her gaze firmly. "I don't want you to worry about school or anything else. I just want you to follow your heart and be happy. Whatever you want to do, do it now. There are only so many tomorrows. You never know what could happen, how your happiness can be torn from you. Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

Kagome gasped, her eyes shooting to the window.

A sheepish looking Inuyasha hesitantly climbed through, unsure of his reception after being caught eavesdropping. "Kagome-" he started.

"Inuyasha!" The girl shot out of her mother's arms and ran to him, flinging her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Higurashi watched with satisfaction as the hanyou hesitantly returned the embrace and rested his head atop her daughter's.

"I think you two need to have a talk. Please, remember my words. You never know what will happen tomorrow. Don't let your time together go to waste."

A while later Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her tea to see the two standing together in the doorway. "Thanks Mama," Kagome said as she came over and hugged her mother, Inuyasha standing nervously beside them.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and pulled the surprised hanyou into the embrace. "I'm happy for you two," she told them. "I just want you to be happy." She noted the bag by the door and that it seemed considerably lighter. "You'll be returning, then." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, though we will be back for a visit soon." Kagome shared a smile with Inuyasha.

"Good, I'll look forward to it. Don't worry about school or anything. I'll take care of everything." Mrs. Higurashi pulled them both into a hug again. "I love you, both of you."

"I love you too Mama."

"Thank you, Higurashi-san," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Mrs. Higurashi leaned back and wagged her finger at him playfully. "Oh no you don't. You call me Mama, you hear?"

He smiled bashfully at her. "Thank you, Mama," he repeated, his voice a bit huskier than it had been.

Separating, Mrs. Higurashi watched as Inuyasha retrieved Kagome's bag and pulled the girl to rest against his side. She watched from the window as the two walk toward the well-house. "Be safe, and be happy," she whispered as they disappeared. "Live life to the fullest and don't take your time together for granted." She smiled and glanced at the photo of her late husband, gently tracing his face. "You would be so proud of her, I know that I am."


End file.
